


Ato No Matsuri (Late For The Fair)

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Costumes, Crossdressing, Curiosity, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mikey's in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five straight guys caught in the "Friend Zone" One of them has an idea...Practice makes perfect even when a girl is not involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late For The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I have been sitting on this story idea for a while now. I kept trying to figure out who I wanted the characters to be. Mikey seemed the most likely after creating his character in **Darling** , but then I did **Fruits Basket** and I thought it was too much cross dressing for him. Yeah, I really did. So I tried to think of another that would fit that character and after **Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai** I realized that Ryan Ross would be perfect. The manga was not very long so I had to take some creative license and I am still not sure of the ending yet. Oh and the rating might change. ^0^
> 
> So, The guys, yes you know who, are lamenting about not having girlfriends and being only friends with them. Mikey is sort of thier leader in this one. He meets Ryan who is also lamenting, but he just wants to be popular. Mikey comes up with a clever idea to solve everyone's problems, but it is the most unconventional one that any of them have ever thought of. 
> 
> Conversation is a little disjointed, but unless it says who said the line, it an be any of the characters. Your choice. ^-^
> 
> The translation for the title would be the equivalent of "Missed it by that much" Also, "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride." ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Mikey***_

”Another year without a girlfriend.”

”At this point, I just want someone to kiss.”

”Yeah, someone cute who is not going to friend zone me.”

A collective groan fills that air as Mikey looks at his friends while they help to disassemble the booths from the school's fair. Mikey watched in silence. His mind was on the drama club, and how well the recent showcase went. He was also stuck on how much better it could have gone if he was allowed to truly let his makeup skills be free.

”In any case guys, it does not matter. The whole situation is an Ato no Matsuri.”

The guys all agreed with Mikey. They were always too late for everything.

”Ow! Watch it with the hammer Iero!”

”Sorry, Ray held the board too high, I could not see you over it!”

”Man, would you two just stop! Let’s get this done so we can go.”

”Shut the fuck up Gerard!”

”If you all do not shut up, I’m gonna drop all this fucking wood on all of you!”

All three looked up at Bob carrying all the wood for the bonfire outside, and shut up immediately. Mikey shook his head then left the room. He walked down the hall to the stage area. Everyone had gone already, so Mikey went up to grab his case when he saw, or rather heard, someone sniffling.

”Hello?”

Mikey went behind one of the pieces of scenery, and saw a boy with blond hair huddled with his arms around his legs.

”Hey, you alright?”

The boy looked up at him then sniffed after wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

”I-I-I-I got r-r-rejected.”

”Oh wow man, I’m sorry.”

”She said that I was not manly enough.”

Mikey looked down at the boy and silently agreed. He did have strong feminine features.

”I just want to be popular for once you know?”

Mikey thought about what the boy said just then and what his friends said, and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He reached a hand down to him.

”Come on, I have an idea and you are just the one to help me with it.”

The boy took Mikey’s hand, and Mikey led him into the back over to the makeup chair.

”Um, so I know that you are part of the drama club, but who…”

”I’m Mikey. I do all the makeup, and costumes for the shows.”

”Oh yes! The girls were going on and on about what a great job you did.”

”Bah, armature night. I could have done so much more if they let me get closer to them.”

Mikey swung the boy around, and he landed in the chair with an oof. Mikey spun the chair so that he could adjust the back of it. He tilted it so that he had access to the boy’s face.

”Your name is Ryan right?”

”Yeah, we have P.E. together. You hang out with a bunch of other guys in class.”

”Yeah, I thought that was you.”

"So what are you going to do…”

Mikey turned around and grabbed his foundation out of his makeup case. He began to apply it to Ryan’s face. When he was done he put it down, and grabbed for his eye and lip makeup.

”Okay, I need you to keep your eyes and mouth closed.”

Ryan obeyed and Mikey began to add eye makeup to his eyelids. He then brushed a soft blue shadow on them. He lined then with a darker blue pencil and brushed mascara to make his already long lashes more pronounced.

”Can I open my eyes yet?”

”Not yet, almost.”

Mikey finished with the eyes then moved to the lips. He lined them with pencil then filled them in with a soft mauve hue. Finally he put a sheer covering of lip gloss over them, making his lips shine in the lights.

”Lift your arms up.”

Ryan did so, and Mikey pulled his shirt off.

Wait what are you doing?"

I need you clothes off so I replace them with this costume.

”I can do that myself you know.”

”No, it won’t be perfect unless I do it all.”

”Is that how it works?”

”Yes, now shhh. You are going to make my vision come true and solve all our problems.”

Ryan struggles a bit, but in the end Mikey wins out and when he is done he hands Ryan a mirror.

”That’s me?”

”Yes, you are my vision turned into reality.”

Mikey grabs a hold of Ryan’s hand.

”Let’s go show the others.”

Mikey pulls Ryan out of the room and down the hall to where his friends are. He pushes the door open, and startles them at the game of cards that they are playing instead of doing their work.

”Rejoice guys, I have solved your problem.”

Mikey pulls Ryan to the front and flourishes his hands for display.

”You now have someone cute to kiss.”

”Whoa Mikey, who’s this?”

”Yeah, she is really cute!”

”Wait she agreed to let us kiss her?”

”Hold up, hang on guys.”

Gerard steps away from the group, and walks up to the timid creature. He looks at him and gasps.

”You're Ryan from P.E.”

The rest of the boys stepped forward now.

”Wow he is, but look at him!”

Ryan was in a girl’s school uniform. Mikey had placed a simple bow in his hair along with makeup.

The boys could not stop staring at Ryan as he backed up a little into Mikey.

”Wait, what’s going on?”

Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder.

”You said you wanted to be popular. Well right now you are. Look at how they are looking at you. You are more popular than you ever had been before at this moment.”

”Yeah, but I didn’t want it like this.”

”Look, beggers can’t be choosers, besides it is the same for us.”

”Huh?”

”We were never popular enough to have real girlfriends either.“

Mikey turned Ryan around to face him.

"We all know the pain of rejection here. Perhaps it is because we are unskilled. With my plan, we can all practice and become better boyfriends when the time comes."

Ryan nodded and Mikey could see that he had him with his plan.

”Yeah, besides I think you are cuter than any girl I ever asked out.”

Ryan looked at Frank when he said this and he blushed.

”I agree with that too, besides, you are less intimidating, but better looking at the same time.”

Everyone nodded at Ray’s words of wisdom.

”All right everyone, line up if you want to kiss Ryan.”

Everyone formed a line with alarming speed.

”But but but.”

Mikey lifted Ryan’s chin and looked deep into his eyes.

”Ryan, we can all help each other. Don’t you want to be able to say that once in your life you were popular?”

Ryan looked into Mikey’s eyes and blushed. He turned away and closed his eyes.

”All right, but please go easy on me.”

The guys just stared at Ryan as a hush fell over the room.

”He’s even cuter now than before making that face.”

Ray stepped forward.

”Um, I’ll go first. I promise I will be gentle.”

”Okay.”

Ryan stood in front of Ray and tilted his head up a little. Ray leaned down and their lips met. They kissed softly and it was over rather quickly. Ryan looked down and blushed. Ray touched his lips and looked in awe at Ryan.

”So man, how was it?”

Ray turned around to face the guys.

”Soft. His lips are so soft.”

”Me next!”

Frank pushed to the head of the group. Mikey held a hand out.

”Hold on their Frankie boy, I have something to make it even sweeter.”

Mikey pulls two packs of breath mints out of his pocket.

”One is lemon and the other one cool mint.”

”I like lemon!”

Frank went to grab for the box, but Mikey stopped him again.

”Also, behold. Costume changes. You can live out your fantasy. I will even create hair and makeup to match.”

”No wonder the girls were afraid of him… ow!”

”Shut the fuck up Gee.”

”Man, I did not get a chance at a costume.”

”Well Ray can go again at the end.”

”Alright!”

"I like what he is wearing now, so I choose this as my costume."

It was a little scary how eager Frank was. Mikey had hoped he would go last. He knew that Frank was going to say or do something stupid.

”I want to use my tongue.”

”What?!”

Ryan looked up at Frank with wide eyes and Mikey mentally slapped himself. Yup, there was the stupidity, right on time.

”Look, you never have either right?”

Ryan nodded his head and Frank stepped closer to him and took his hand.

”So if you want to kiss properly…”

Mikey could see that Ryan was giving in, he could also see the other guys leaning in a little bit, shocked that Frank could convince anyone of anything. He ideas were usually over the top and sometimes dangerous.

”*sigh* Alright, just easy okay?”

Frank took the lemon breath mint from Mikey and popped it in his mouth. He savored the flavor for a moment then pulled Ryan to him. Ryan took a deep breath in then Frank closed his lips over his. The kiss started out the same as Ray’s, but soon Frank was using his tongue to part Ryan’s lips. Ryan opened his mouth a little, and Frank began to carefully explore it.

”Mmmm, ah ah ah”

”Listen to the sounds he is making!”

The guys formed a semi circle to get a better angle at the two guys kissing.

”They look so hot together. You almost believe that they are together!”

By now Frank had Ryan in his arms and was kissing him with so much passion that Ryan had to cling to him to stay upright.

”All right Frank, that is enough.”

Frank pulled away from Ryan, who was barely able to stand. Gerard politely reached to steady him. Frank was wiping the spit away from the corners of his mouth.

”Sorry, I got a little carried away there.”

Ryan smiled at him and blushed.

”Ah, it’s okay.”

Frank smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows before laughing. The other guys hi fived him as he moved away to let someone else have a turn. Mikey noticed that Gerard was looking with wonder at Frank. He shook it off as curiosity. He turned to Bob next.

”Costume change. Bob, what’s your preference?”

”Hmmm, how about a maid costume?”

”I can do that. Come here Ryan.”

Mikey brought Ryan behind one of the piles of disassembled wood that the guys had made. Mikey worked quickly with mild protest from his muse and after a few moments they emerged. The guys gasped as Ryan was now wearing a short upstairs style maid’s outfit complete with a little lace headband. This time his hair was put up in twin braids. Mikey brought Ryan over to one of the mats used for the tumbling booth and had him kneel. Bob walked up and looked at Mikey.

”All right Bob, put your head on his lap.”

Bob looked at Mikey, then shrugged and settled on the mat as he was told. Mikey handed Ryan a bunch of grapes from his left over snack earlier. Ryan looked at them and took the hint. He began to slowly feed them to Bob.

”Nice, I like it.”

The next time Ryan leaned over to feed Bob, he reached up and pulled on one of the braids so that Ryan was facing him.

”Ow, easy please Bob.”

Then come here little girl and I won’t have to pull your hair.

Bob smirked for a moment before speaking again.

”Unless you like that sort of thing.”

Bob tugged hard on the braid, forcing Ryan to let out a little voice laced with pain.

"No, I don’t!”

”I'm sorry, what was that little girl?”

”No Sir, I don't like it.”

"Oh, but I think you are lying. Are you supposed to lie to your Master?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No Master."

”Oohhh, check out big Bob there!”

The guys were impressed with Bob's improv skills. It was like a little live drama.

"I think Bob has been hiding a little dominant side from us Gee."

"Uh, yeah Frank, maybe."

Neither Bob nor Ryan could hear the comment though because at that moment Bob brought Ryan down to him and kissed him. Ryan was wincing from the tug of his braid, but settled into the kiss easily.

”Nice, coming in from the bottom. Neat trick, I will have to remember it.”

Everyone nodded at Ray’s comment. Frank then pulled out a notebook from his backpack, and began to take notes. Finally Bob was done and he let Ryan up. He was breathing a little heavy, but he smiled and patted Bob on the head. Bob sat up and helped Ryan up. He walked him over to Mikey.

”Okay, who’s next?”

”I’ll go. How about a nurse's outfit?”

”I figured that would have been Frank's choice.”

"Hey! Just cause I get sick a lot..."

"Not cool Mikey man."

"Okay okay, sheesh, come on Ryan, back behind the "curtain".

Mikey and Ryan disappeared again, and the guys patted Ray on the back for coming up with a good idea.

”Well you never know when your girl might need to take care of you.”

”True, but in that case wouldn’t you be all snot nosed and repulsive?”

”Yeah, I suppose if you had a cold, but not like a headache or something and…”

”The skirt's too short!”

Ryan was being pulled by Mikey out from behind thier cover. Ryan was pulling on the outfit and blushing furiously with his knees turned inward.

”Um… I completely disagree, guys?”

Everyone turned from Frank's comment to look at Ryan. The nurse's outfit was a light pink, and it had a traditional cap with a little red cross on it. The skirt just came to the end of Ryan’s thighs, and it showed the tops of the stockings and garter belt that Mikey put on him. Ryan took a deep breath and looked up. He walked up to Ray and felt his forehead. It was the first time he had taken the initiative. It showed he was gaining a little confidence in thier little experiment. He took the mint from Ray’s hand and placed it on his own tongue.

”Time for the patient to take his medicine”

Ryan guided Ray to a chair and leaned over to kiss him, but Ray pulled him onto his lap and kneaded his ass during the kiss. Ryan panted and gasped as Ray crushed him against his chest. He placed his hands in Ray's hair for some stability.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Made sense to me. I would do that with a girl."

All the guys nodded in agreement. Ray had stopped kissing Ryan now, but was still feeling his up. Ryan was digging his fingers into Ray's shoulders now.

”All right Ray, that’s enough.”

Ray let go of Ryan, and when Ryan stood up Ray clearly had a semi. Ryan looked down at it and covered his mouth before quickly running around to hide behind the "curtain". The guys looked where Ryan did.

"Dude, you so got turned on and by a guy!"

Ray was relaxed in the chair, which surprised everyone.

"It's like he isn't one though when you kiss him. I really felt like I was kissing a cute girl. I just did what came natural and my body went with it. No shame man."

Once again the guys agreed. Ray stood up and adjusted his crotch as he moved up to place a hand on Gerard's shoulder.Gerard was the last one to go.

”So, what is your fantasy Gee?”

Frank looked at Gerard as he looked at the ground shyly.

”I don’t know… it’s silly.”

”Come on Gee, I can make anything happen.”

Gerard walked up to Mikey and whispered in his brother’s ear. Mikey smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He then went over to Ryan.

”What did you ask for Gee?”

”Yeah, what?”

”Oh you know, just…”

"All right Gee, all done. check this out."

Ryan came out and everyone gasped. Ryan was in a Chinese style dress with two slits up the side to his thighs. He had twin buns in his hair covered with white cloth and ribbons. Simple black shoes were on his feet.

”Whoa! It’s fucking Chun Li come to life!”

The guys started to laugh and Gerard blushed more.

”Such a geek Gee.”

”Hey, shut up Frank, no one made fun of any of you.”

Mikey was pissed that the guys, their friends, were laughing at his brother. Gerard looked down at the ground. He was clearly embarrassed. Mikey saw Ryan was frowning. He clearly did not like it either. He looked at Mikey and help his hand out for a mint. Mikey gave him a lemon one since he knew that is what Gerard would want. They both really liked the flavor. Ryan pushed the other guys out of the way and reached out and placed a hand on Gerard's chest. He walked Gerard backwards till he was against a wall. Ryan opened his mouth and placed the mint on his tongue. He reached up and caressed Gerard’s cheek. He took one of Gerard’s hands and placed it on his hip. He lifted one leg and rested his thigh on Gerard’s hip.

”Well Gee, what are you waiting for?”

The quiet the filled the room was deafening. Ryan was in full control this time and Mikey was kind of proud that he had progressed so far. he saw that this gave his brother confidence as Gerard used his other hand to lift Ryan’s chin and kiss him. Ryan pressed forward a little and Gerard slipped his hand from Ryan’s hip to grip under his thigh. He pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss a little more. Ryan snaked a hand around Gerard’s neck and pulled them closer together. He started to make the same noises he made with Frank, but Mikey thought that maybe they were not as forced this time...not that they were before either. Gerard had placed a hand on Ryan's back and it was slowly slipping down to his ass. He gripped the material of the dress and started to bunch it a little. Slowly the top of the stockings were coming into view along with bare flesh. Mikey could hear the other guys swallowing hard and even he was getting a little turned on. It was easy to forget that it was Ryan in the dress looking so fucking hot...wait what? Before Mikey could question his thoughts, the two broke apart. Instead of looking away this time Ryan kept eye contact with Gerard and smiled at him.

"Thank's Ry."

"No problem Gee and so far you are the best kisser here. You are really going to make some girl happy with you skills."

Now Gerard was blushing and Ryan turned to face the guys. It was Ray who started clapping first. Bob joined in and then Mikey. Frank was last and he scoffed.

"Yeah, well you had the longest time to really get into it so of course it was good. I bet I could have beat him if I had the chance."

Mikey could see that Frank was upset, but he could not tell from what. He cleared his throat and looked at his friends.

”Well gentlemen, I would say that our experiment was a success.”

”Yeah, I guess.”

”What Frank, what are you saying?”

Frank quickly gained his composure and looked at Mikey with a serious face.

”Um… well kissing is good and all, but we need to know how to behave on dates too.”

”Yeah, Frank’s right.”

"I wouldn't mind helping you guys out again."

Mikey was surprised at Ryan's comment.

"Hey, I learned stuff to you know."

The guys all agreed and were about to get into a discussion about it when another other kid popped his head in and called to Bob. Bob went over to him and after a moment returned to the guys.

”Well we can talk about this another time, B-Team needs help disassembling the scenery in smaller auditorium.”

”All right Bob, we are coming.”

The boys filed out still talking about the costumes and kisses. Mikey shok his head laughing and began to clean up the make up and costumes.

”Well they certainly have energy to burn right now. Except Frank, I wonder what’s up with him.“

"I wondered the same thing myself."

Mikey looked up and realized that Ryan was staring at him.

"If you want, I can go get your uniform for the auditorium."

"It's okay, I can get it myself."

Ryan went and sat on the mat that he used with Bob. He was on his knees watching Mikey.

”Thank you so much Ryan, I was right about you. The makeup and hair, you were the perfect model, a true find.”

Ryan looked at Mikey and Mikey had to admit he looked really good like that. The illusion was almost flawless.

”Are you thinking about doing this more? Like maybe a career?”

Ryan was now playing with the hem of the dress and Mikey had to turn away to stop staring.

”Eh, not really. It’s a little weird for a guy to be into this without some other objectives. Besides, the only experience I have is being in the drama club so that leaves me out in left field a bit.”

”Well you are welcome to practice on me anytime.”

Mikey stopped what he was doing and looked down at Ryan. He was on his knees still, but now they were splayed a bit and he was leaning forward.

”I wonder, your brother is a good kisser, does it run in the family?”

Mikey dropped the make up brushes that were in his hand. Ryan had this look on his face that screamed seduction. He reached out for a mint that had fallen on the mat during his time with Bob. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and placed the mint on the tip before dragging it against his upper lip. Mikey watched the Mint disappear between his lips and silently groaned.

”Mikey, you never had your turn. Did you have a fantasy of your own?”

Ryan bit his bottom lip and started to walk over to where Ryan was.

”Uh, actually I liked Gerard’s. We have similar taste.”

”I see. Well let's find out how similar you taste then.”

Mikey got down on his knees in front of Ryan. He took another mint from the tin and Ryan opened his mouth then stuck his tongue out. The first one was gone now. Mikey placed the mint on his tongue and then pulled Ryan in for a deep kiss. Ryan placed his hands on Mikey's shoulder and moved onto his lap. His hand found its way into Mikey's hair while Mikey grabbed his ass holding him there. He slid forward more and felt him press against his cock. Ryan moaned into Mikey’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s neck. Mikey pulled away from Ryan's mouth and began to trail his lips along his neck. Ryan bucked forward a bit and Mikey could feel him getting wet through the simple panties that he was wearing. He growled low and lightly bit Ryan's skin. Ryan cried out tightened his grip on Mikey as he began to grind down pushing thier clothed cocks together.

So fucking beautiful. Breath taking. Better than the real thing.

"*pant* You mean that?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Ryan pulled away from Mikey and looked at him. This time Ryan kissed his first and Mikey wrapped his arms around Ryan and pushed him down on the mat. He moved between his legs and Ryan wrapped his legs around Mikey's hips.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh, don;t think about it, just go with it."

Mikey reached down and caressed Ryan through the panties and gripped the putline of his cock. Ryan through his head back and closed his eyes. Mikey kept his movements up and Ryan pushed into them.

"That's it. You look so good like this. The perfect girl. I love the face you are making. Your expression is so beautiful. I want to see it when you cum."

Ryan moaned at Mikey's words and started to shake. Mikey felt him tighten his legs around him as he came. Mikey worked him through it all the while watching his face. When he started to get sensitive, he let go. Ryan was flush and trying to catch his breath.

"Let me know when you want to do this for the guys again. I am wiling to help if all the sessions end like this."

Mikey smiled at Ryan and Ryan giggled. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

”Ato no matsuri.”

”In this case I am glad. Late was right on time.”


	2. Chocolate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day is around the corner and the boys are feeling down. Can Mikey and Ryan find a way to cheer them up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I am thinking that this one will be either three or four chapters. Of course i will aim for three, but if not, that is cool too. ^-^
> 
> So the boys are in a funk and Mikey knows how to bring them out. A costume change and make up and Ryan is there to sooth their broken hearts, but is that all he will sooth?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Ryan***_

 

It’s been about a week since Ryan helped his new friends with their first real kiss. He thought it was going to be awkward, but actually when he was just dressed as himself, they were fine with it. No one treated him any different. He was grateful.

”So guys, what are we going to do this weekend?”

”Man, I don’t want to do anything, but sit home and mope.”

Everyone looked over at Ray.

”Do you not know what this weekend is?”

Ray did a dramatic pause, and shook his head before speaking again.

”It’s the Fourteenth… of February... guys really? It’s Valentines day!”

”Ooohhh.”

Now everyone at the table was a bit morose. Frank drummed his fingers on the table.

”My next door neighbor is really popular. She gets all kinds of candy, and gifts. They pile up outside her door.”

”Did you ever give her something?”

Gerard looks over at Frank, and he blushes fiercely.

”Yeah, I did once, but I guess it was not good enough because I saw it in the trash the next day, unopened.”

Frank looks down at the lunch table, and Gerard puts as arm around him. Frank leans into the one armed embrace, and let's out a sigh.

All four boys are feeling down now when Mikey comes strolling in. He is crunching on an apple.

”Okay, what did I miss?”

Mikey looked over the table. He looked at his brother holding Frank.

”Apparently it is Valentines Day this weekend, and the guys are down about it.”

”It does not bother you Ryan?”

”Not really, I get dragged around by my neighborhood girls, and asked opinions about what they should buy for the boys they like. I just got used to it.”

”Hmmmm.”

”You know what hurts the most?”

Now everyone focuses on Bob.

”Just once, I would like to know what it is like to receive chocolate from a girl.”

”Yeah, homemade ones.”

”I would like to be there when they make them. I think it would be fun to watch.”

”And maybe interfere a little?”

Ray blushed when Frank said that, but he nodded. Ryan saw them all looking in the air dreamily. He heard Mikey cough next to him, and looked over. Mikey had that same look in his eyes that he did that one day last week.

”Ryan, it seems our boys here have another problem. I think you could help them out with that don’t you?”

”Uh… maybe?”

”Saturday morning, be at my house.”

”O-O-Okay Mikey.”

Mikey smiled then the bell rang. No one said anything else as they all walked out of the cafeteria to their next class.

 

*

*

*

 

*Knock knock knock*

 

”Ryan, glad you could make it. Gee is still asleep, try not to step on Frank either.”

Ryan walked in and followed Mikey through the hall to the living room. He saw Gerard, and Frank snoring away on the living room floor, snuggled in sleeping bags. Gerard had an arm slung over Frank, and Frank had his head ducked under Gerard’s chin. They would have looked like a couple if they were not in separate bags. Mikey lead Ryan down a longer hall to what Ryan assumed was his bedroom. Once inside, Ryan saw Mikey’s makeup bag on the bed along with an outfit.

”So, I told the guys to be here after lunch, that should give us plenty of time. “

Ryan walked over to the bed to get a better look at the outfit.

”Uh… Mikey, isn’t something missing here?”

”I don’t think so why?”

”Um… I only see an apron.”

Mikey walks over then lifts up the apron. Underneath it is a skimpy pair of briefs.

”Nope, it’s all here.”

Ryan looks at Mikey, and begins to back up.

”Now wait a minute Mikey, I can’t cook in the first place, how am I supposed to cook in nothing?”

”It’s isn’t nothing, you will be covered.”

”But no shirt or pants?”

Mikey began to advance on Ryan.

”Think of it as cooking in a bathing suit. I am sure that you have been in the kitchen in the summer, and made yourself a snack in your bathing suit before.”

”Yeah, but I wear board shorts!”

”So, it’s just a little less clothing, and besides your front will be covered.”

”T-T-T-True.”

Ryan backed into the closed bedroom door, and Mikey stood in front of him. He reached up and caressed his face, and Ryan unconsciously leaned into it.

”You saw how sad your friends were the other day right? You want to help them, and it is just a bit of harmless role play. Nothing you have not done before.”

”They were really upset weren't they?”

”Frank cried to Gerard last night, that’s why he slept over.”

”Awww, poor Frankie.”

Mikey smiled at Ryan then kissed him on the cheek.

”You’re a good friend Ryan Ross. Now, come on, let’s get you ready to make chocolate for your 'boyfriends' out there.”.

Ryan giggled at this then took the hand that Mikey offered. He led Ryan to the bed, and sat him down. Ryan began to take off his shirt as Mikey prepared his makeup.

 

*

*

*

   
_***Mixed POV***_

  

*Knock knock knock*

”Hey guys, come on in.”

”Wow, how did you beat us here Frank?”

”Yeah, I live closer than you.”

”Oh, I spent the night. I kind of got upset about my neighbor, and Gee offered for me to stay.”

”Oh, that’s cool. So Gee, what is Mikey cooking up?”

”I’m not sure, but he has the kitchen all set up for something.”

”It’s weird how you live with him and he can sneak around like this.”

”Nah, he’s always been good at it. I just got used to it.”

”Is Ryan coming?”

”I don’t know, I would think so.”

”Yeah, I like hanging out with the guy. He is really good at making characters.”

”Yeah, he totally threw you for a loop last weekend when he joined our campaign Gee.”

”Hey! I could have stopped him if I wanted to!”

”Not with him rolling three twenties in a row, and no setting the dice either.”

Gerard sat down at the counter, and folded his arms. He was Frank’s height now so Frank patted him on the head.

”It’s okay Gee, we know you are still a bad ass DM.”

”Damn right, and I could kill you guys just like thaaaaaa… Holy shit!”

Gerard was in mid-sentence, and about to snap his fingers, when he stuttered, his jaw dropping open. Everyone looked over in his direction, and then joined in his expression.

”Ah, gentlemen, good you are all here.”

Mikey came down the hall from the bedroom following a blushing Ryan. He was wearing a short apron that barely covered his thighs. The top was heart shaped, and it was a soft purple hue with small pink polka dots. He walked in then stood near the wall.

”Is he wearing anything else?”

”Oh sure, show them Ry.”

Ryan swallowed hard then turned around. He had on a skimpy pair of underwear that was white with a lace trim.

”Wow…”

Ryan’s hair was done up in a soft bun that had a ribbon trailing off it.

”Shit, Mikey, you outdid yourself this time. The illusion is amazing!”

”All right guys, so lets get down to business.”

 

 _***Mikey***_  
 

Mikey pulled out a notebook and began to tick off the conversation from Thursday.

”So, you all agreed that having a girl make homemade chocolates was your desire for Valentines Day. Bob, you said that you would want to watch them being made yes?”

”Yeah, I think that would be cool.”

”Ray, you said you would like to help make them.”

”Yeah, I can cook a little.”

”Frank, you said you would want to interfere a little?”

Frank looked down, and blushed.

”Well, I like to steal the batter when my mom bakes.”

”So that leaves you Gee, what would you want?”

”Uh… how about being fed one?”

”Great idea Gee. Okay, so you all have your parts then. We will start with Bob. Ryan go into the kitchen, and on the island, I have everything that you need. I set up a single burner so that you don’t have to move to the stove to melt the chocolate.”

”So what do we do then?”

”You guys go stand over there until your part comes up. Bob you go over to the other side of the island, and watch Ryan.”

Bob and Ryan took their places while the rest of the boys sat at the counter. Bob watched as Ryan took the chocolate out of the bag and placed it on the cutting board. He then picked up a mallet and began to pound the chocolate into pieces.

”Wow Ryan, that is impressive.”

”Yeah, but I need the pieces to be really small to melt right.”

”Uh, I can do that if you want.”

Ryan smiled at Bob and handed the mallet over. Bob went to work and before long the pieces were the perfect size for melting. 

”Thanks Bob!”

”No problem Ryan.”

Ryan took the mallet back then looked over at Mikey. Mikey smiled then nodded, and Ryan leaned over the island, and pulled Bob to him. He kissed him gently on the lips. Bob blushed then moved away from the island.

”Okay Toro, your turn.”

Ray walked over, and behind the island.

”Hey Ry.”

”Hey.”

”So we need to put a pot of water on the burner, and let it simmer. Then we put the chocolate pieces in the glass bowl and settle it on top of the pot.”

Ray went and got a pot of water, and handed it to Ryan. He placed it on the burner then turned it on. While waiting for the water to boil, Ryan placed the chocolate in the bowl, and Ray prepped the molds that Mikey chose as well as mix the frosting to write on the chocolates.

”Ray, the water is boiling.”

”Okay, turn it down, and place the glass bowl on it gently.”

Ryan nodded and went to turn down the heat when a large water bubble popped, and splashed on him.

”Ow!”

Ray came over, and took Ryan’s hand. He looked at it then brought Ryan to the sink. This made Ryan turn around, giving everyone a look at his ass in the briefs. Mikey heard the guys catch their breath, but Ryan did not notice because he was watching Ray take care of his hand.

”Hey, Mikey, you got a first-aid kit?”

”Yeah, under the sink.”

Ray bent down, and opened the cabinet then pulled out the plastic box. He found the burn cream and a band-aid. Ray spread the cream on Ryan’s hand then placed a band-aid on it.

”Better now?”

”A little.”

Ray smiled and brought Ryan’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

”How about now?”

Ryan blushed and nodded.

”Yes.”

Ray stood there holding Ryan’s hand, and looking at him.

”Hey Ray, forget something?”

Ray looked away from Ryan to Frank then to the boiling water.

”Oh shit!.”

He ran back over, and lowered the heat quickly. He placed the bowl on the pot, and began to stir the chocolate. Ryan finished putting the kit away then came up behind Ray. He pressed his body slightly to Ray's back.

”I think that is my job Raymond.”

Mikey observed that Ryan slid very easily into his role as a girlfriend. He knew Ryan was a good role player from watching him at the game. Ryan took the spoon from a trembling Ray, and moved between him, and island, pushing him back slightly with his ass.

”Now, let me get back to work please.”

”Sure Ry, sorry.”

Ryan reached up, and caressed Ray’s face.

”Thank you for taking care of me.”

He pulled Ray down for a kiss, which was just a little more forceful than his with Bob. The more comfortable he got the more he gave.

Ray blushed, and let Ryan get back to the chocolate as he spooned the frosting in the piping bag then put it aside.

”All right Ray, time's up, Frankie your turn.”

”Yes!”

Frank did a fist pump in the air as Ray took his spot next to Gerard.

”Frankie, where are you going?”

”Relax Gee, I’m getting into character here.”

Frank left the room then walked back in a moment later.

”Hey babe, what smells so good?”

”Oh poo, you’re home early. I wanted to surprise you.”

Mikey chuckled as Ryan put his hands on his hips and pouted. It threw Frank for a moment, but then he did his trademark smirk, and slipped back into his character.

”Awww, honey, what’s this all about?”

”Silly, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I was making you homemade chocolates.”

”You're so sweet babe, I am so lucky to have you.”

Frank moved behind the island then behind Ryan.

”And the outfit?”

”That was supposed to be a surprise too.”

”Mmmm, well I like both of them. Can I help?”

Frank snaked a hand in front of Ryan, and grabbed at his chest. Ryan hit Frank’s hand with the wooden spoon he was using.

”Ow!”

”You know that you have no interest in helping me, you just want to make trouble.”

”Awwww babe, you got me all wrong. Here, let me stir for you.”

Frank took the spoon from Ryan, and began to stir the chocolate. Ryan grabbed the molds, and started to set them up. Frank watched as Ryan took the bowl carefully in oven mitts then filled each one perfectly on the first try. He then brought it to the freezer to chill quickly. When Ryan’s back was turned Frank dipped his finger in the bowl, and licked it quickly. He was not careful though because when Ryan came back it was his turn to smirk.

”Frankie, you have to wait for the chocolate to be done first.”

”What are you talking about?”

Ryan ran a finger under Frank’s chin, picking up the small line of chocolate that fell there. He placed it in his mouth.

”Mmmm, bitter and sweet just like you.”

Frank was stunned, and he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He leaned against the piping bag full of frosting, and squirted it all over Ryan.

”Ah, Frankie, watch out!”

”Oh shit, my bad!”

Frank let go of the bag, but the damage was done. Ryan was now covered in dripping white frosting. It was all over his face as well as part of his chest, and because he had turned partly away to avoid it, it had gotten on his back and ass.

”He looks like he is covered with…”

”Shhh, don’t say it Gee.”

No one had to, it looked so obvious.

”Well there went that outfit.”

”Awww, babe, I’m so sorry, here let me clean you up.”

Frank moved up to Ryan, and licked his cheek. He kept going till it was all gone. He then worked his way to his chin. Ryan was making little mewling noises, and Mikey could see that Bob and Ray were getting antsy. 

”Hey, we can help too.”

Both boys left the wall, and entered the kitchen. They all stood around Ryan, licking various parts of him while making his voice keen higher. Mikey looked over, and saw that Gerard was still against the counter, he had not moved. Mikey walked over, and gave him a nudge to the side.

”Hey Gee, aren’t you gonna join in on the fun too?”

”Nah, I can wait my turn.”

Mikey watched the scene getting pretty heated in the kitchen then clapped his hands three times.

”All right guys, let poor Ryan breathe. He has to go change now because you guys got him all sticky.”

”Hey, it was an accident!”

”Yes, we all saw that Frank. Come on Ryan, I will show you the bathroom, and we will get you a new outfit.”

Ryan moved through the kitchen over to Mikey a little shakily. Mikey took his hand, and brought him down the hallway. He opened the bathroom door, and left Ryan leaning against the tiled wall as he set up the shower to the right temperature. He walked back over to Ryan, taking in the appearance of the poor debauched boy.

”They really worked you over, huh?”

”Yeah, but it was kind of fun.”

Ryan reached behind him to take off the apron, but found a knot in it.

”Hey Mikey, could you just?”

Ryan turned around to show Mikey his back. There was still some frosting drying there, as well as some that had managed to get on his ass. Mikey walked over, and pressed up behind him.

”I think you need to take the underwear off first to get the knot out.”

He moved his hands over his skin, and hooked his thumbs in the elastic, slowly pulled them down. Ryan shuddered as the fabric slipped past his thighs then knees till it pooled on the floor. Mikey ran his hands on Ryan’s thighs, and lightly worked them inward.

”Oh Mikey, that feels so good.”

”Want me to keep going?”

”Yes please, I do.”

Mikey continued to dip down, and Ryan let his head fall on the other boy's shoulder as he lightly ran his fingers over his erect shaft. Mikey pushed Ryan to the wall face first then moved up behind him. He pressed his own erection into Ryan’s ass and rubbed it up and down the crack.

”Please Mikey, I need more.”

Mikey opened up his pants, and freed his own cock. He placed it between his cheeks, and started to jerk Ryan off with a matching rhythm of his own movements. Ryan was panting, and pushing back on Mikey with his hands against the wall. Mikey ground back, and leaned into Ryan’s ear.

”You have been such a good girl today and it isn’t even over. You still have my brother to take care of.”

”I promise to do a good job with him.”

”Oh I know you will because you want me to be proud of you, don’t you?”

”Y-Y-Yes Mikey, yes.”

Mikey sped up his hand as he felt himself getting closer. He wanted Ryan to cum first.

”You looked so good covered in all the frosting. One day I want to do the same to you, but with my cum.”

”Oh God, yes please!”

Mikey was not sure if Ryan was still role playing or not, but he did not care. Ryan turned to kiss him as he cried out mid kiss, and came on the bathroom wall. Mikey made sure that he was spent before letting go of his softening cock, and grabbing his hips, really working his own up and down the crack. A few times he brushed against Ryan’s opening, and it made Ryan moan. Those noises and how good it felt had Mikey cumming as he bit into Ryan’s shoulder to avoid making too much noise. Once he was good, he helped Ryan into the shower, and collected the soiled apron and underwear. He left the bathroom, and headed to the basement where there was laundry. He threw the apron in with the rest of the laundry. He added soap then started the machine.

”You like him don’t you?”

Mikey jumped as he turned, and saw Gerard sitting on the stairs.

”Yeah, he is a great guy.”

”Come on Mikes, you know what I mean.”

”Look Gee, it’s not that, its…”

”All right, well when you want to talk about it, I will be there to listen.”

They both heard the pipes in the shower stop, and Gerard smirked then headed upstairs.

”Guess it’s time to get my chocolate.”

Mikey sighed, and followed Gerard upstairs. By then Ryan was out of the bathroom, and in Mikey’s bedroom getting in the outfit that he laid out for him. Mikey went in to see if he needed help. But when he watched Ryan drop his towel then begin to step into the tight leggings with no underwear, he caught his breath, and went to wait with the others.

 

 _***Gerard***_  
 

Gerard felt like he was in the Disney movie, “Beauty and the Beast”. The line, “there may be something there that wasn’t there before,” kept ringing in his ears as he thought about his brother and Ryan. He thinks they would make a good couple too. Mikey said nothing else as he joined the rest of the guys in waiting for Ryan. Ryan emerged from the bedroom, smiling shyly. The role player was not there right now, instead it was shy Ryan dressed as a girl in a broad neck sweater that stretched over his shoulders, with black leggings that clung tightly to his thighs.

”Uh Ryan, are you not wearing any pants?”

”No I…”

”Relax Frankie, he has a skirt on see?”

Ryan squealed as Mikey walked over and lifted up the long sweater to reveal a short mini skirt. He slapped Mikey’s hand away, and blushed again. Ryan went into the kitchen and took the now cooled chocolate out. He popped them out of the molds then iced each one with the word love. He watched as the guys lined up, and took their chocolates with a kiss and a 'Happy Valentines Day.'

”All right Gee, your turn.”

Ryan stepped up to Gerard, and handed him the chocolate. Gerard shook his head which made Ryan cock his to the side.

”I want you to feed it to me.”

”Oh, okay I…”

”With your mouth.”

Ryan stood stunned, and Gerard heard a strangled noise from the guys eating their own chocolate.

”Oohh, nice Gee, good thinking!”

”Yeah, I am impressed.”

Gerard nodded to Bob and Ray, and noticed that Frank had turned away munching on his chocolate.

Ryan took a bite of the chocolate that was Gerard’s then held it in on his tongue. Gerard crowded him into the counter, and took it into his mouth. Ryan made a muffled noise as Gerard ate the chocolate then licked the rest out from inside. He circled his waist and again pushed his thigh in between his legs much as he did that day in the classroom. Ryan pulled him closer, and panted a bit, looking for air. Gerard pulled away then Ryan took another bite of the chocolate, and kissed him again. They continued this till all the chocolate was gone.

”How was that Gee?”

”Perfect Ry, just perfect.”

Ray and Bob clapped with appreciation, but Gerard noticed that neither Mikey or Frank were around. He heard the backdoor swing close, and assumed they both went outside.

”All right guys, help me clean up?”

”Sure Ryan, no problem.”

Ray and Bob started, leaving Gerard to get the mop for the floor. As he passed by the backdoor he smelled smoke. He knew that Frank was smoking, but when he looked outside he was surprised to see that Mikey was taking a drag. He stood nearby and listened to their conversation.

”That was a good experiment.”

”Yeah, I guess.”

”Hey Frankie, you all right?”

”Not really Mikey.”

”Want to talk about it?”

”I don’t think you want to know.”

”Try me."

”I think I am in love.”

”With Ryan?”

”No… your brother.”

Gerard had to lift his hand to his mouth to stop himself from giving his position away. Frankie? Loved him?

”How do you know?”

”I don’t like seeing him with Ryan… Or anyone for that matter.”

”Are you gonna tell him?”

”No, he probably does not feel the same way.”

Mikey looped an arm around Frank and hugged him tight. Softly Frank began to cry, and Gerard had to move before he did something stupid. He had to show Frank that he meant the same to him. Maybe not love, but he had strong feelings for his best friend. Gerard knew this when he woke up this morning, and he was holding Frank tightly. At least he knew that Frank did not stir when he kissed him lightly on the lips. As Gerard made his way back to the kitchen he resolved to do something about this next time they all met up… He knew there would be a next time, thanks to his brother.

 


	3. Right On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final test for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic comes to a close. This one was fun and it was interesting to go for a pairing not completely in the fandom...well, i had to put Gee and Frank together though. ^0^
> 
> Thank you again to all that took the time to read it. I enjoyed this ship and may visit it again in the future. ^-^
> 
> As always thank you to my beautiful betafishy _***Trixgrl***_ and my lovely fic pet _***RedRomRomance***_. I adore working with them and have no intention of stopping any time soon. ^-^

_***Gerard***_  
 

”M-M-Mikey, please, I’m s-s-ssssorry!”

”How could you Ryan?!”

”I didn’t mean toooooo nooooooo!”

”Dude, your brother is pissed.”

”Yeah he is, but can you blame him? He has to fix all the outfits now.”

”Hey guys… What’s going on?”

Gerard turned to see Bob and Ray coming in. They heard Ryan crying from the bedroom, and Bob arched an eyebrow.

”Apparently all the candy that we gave Ryan on White Day kind of went to his hips.”

”And his ass.”

The bedroom door crashed open and Ryan came out wrapped in a towel clutching it for dear life. Mikey came out after him, and Ryan ran to hide behind Gerard. Gerard could feel him trembling.

”Lay off Mikes, it was an accident.”

”Fuck you Gee, he gained so much I have to let all the clothing out a whole size! Do you know how much time it will take?!”

”Well then we can just call the whole experiment off, and…”

”NO!”

Gerard and Mikey jumped as Ryan, Frank, Ray, and Bob all chorused at the same time. Gerard turned and looked at Ryan, surprised that he was in on this too. Ryan blushed and looked up at Gerard.

”I really want to help you guys, and I feel bad that all this happened. I am going to exercise and lose the weight again so that Mikey won’t have to…”

Gerard grabbed Ryan by the waist and pulled him in. He ran a hand under the towel and felt a little excess weight, but not much. His panties were a bit tighter than usual, but that was it. He looked at Ryan and slowly removed the towel. Ryan allowed this to happen, and covered his chest instinctively as Gerard pulled the towel away. He stood there in a pair of pale green striped panties with a rose tint to his skin. Gerard looked him up and down then turned to the guys.

”Do you see anything wrong with Ryan’s body?”

All three guys were speechless as their eyes roamed Ryan’s feminine figure.

”Nope.”

”Not that I can see.”

”Frank?”

Frank continued to stare, but not say anything. Ryan reached for the towel Gerard was still holding when Frank’s voice was finally heard.

”No don’t!”

The guys all froze when Frank shouted. He quickly moved to Ryan, placing his hand over top of his.

”Sorry, I was just distracted by both of you, and…”

”Both of us?”

Gerard looked a Frank who frantically tried to take back what he said.

”That is… I mean, you two look good together, like it was something out of a romantic movie or something…”

”Be that as it may, I still have to fix his clothing, and…”

”Here, I’ll help.”

Ray dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing Mikey two twenties.

”Me too, I mean it is for a good cause after all.”

Bob handed Mikey another two twenties, and Ryan started to protest.

”Guys, no, it was my fault for eating all that chocolate and…”

”Stop, just stop.”

Ryan looked up at Gerard, and Gerard could see confusion in the poor boy’s eyes.

”We like it okay? Just deal with it, and stop trying to change.”

Mikey coughed and Gerard looked over at him clutching the money.

”You guys are going to need this for the next phase of our plan. I am sure I can find something, and just do a little bit of adjusting.”

”Mikey…”

Mikey reached out and took Ryan’s hand, who was now completely oblivious that he was in almost nothing.

”Come on, let me get some new measurements then get you out of those panties.”

All the guys took in a sharp breath and Ryan went red before Mikey turned to them, rolling his eyes.

”Clearly they are cutting off his circulation.”

”Oh right.”

”Yeah, that makes sense.”

”Sure.”

Mikey rolled his eyes again, and began to walk Ryan back down the hall. Ryan turned to Gerard and mouthed a thank you to him. Gerard smiled back and winked. When the bedroom door closed, he watched Ray and Bob collapse into their chairs again.

”Fuck, I have to keep reminding myself that he is a guy, and that this is just practice.”

”Yeah, I know what you mean, but I think it is really helping. I mean I have more confidence than I did before and I think that the girl in science is starting to notice me.”

”Christa? Man she is really pretty.”

”Yeah, I know. Like maybe I could ask her to the Spring Dance in May if things go well.”

Gerard smiled at his friends, knowing that they would be fine after this is all over. He looked at Frank who was still clutching part of the towel, and staring off into space. He reached out then touched Frank’s face, and Frank leaned into it a little before he realized where he was again. Then he jumped back and stumbled into an empty dining room chair.

”Oh, hey, uh… Sorry, I kind of…”

”Spaced out? Yeah, we all saw that.”

Frank dropped the towel then dropped himself into the chair. He would not look at Gerard. Gerard was about to say something when Mikey returned with Ryan, who looked a bit disheveled and had a dreamy smile on his face. Gerard could only imagine what happened when Ryan’s panties came off.

”So, I think everything is moving along nicely. Now the final step is going out on a date. This is important so that we do not fumble around when we are on a real one with a girl.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, including Ryan. Mikey pulled a paper out of his back pocket, and after opening it, placed it on the kitchen table.

”Behold, the carnival is in town. The perfect place for a date.”

He then turned to Ryan and smiled.

”We will pay for everything like a real date, you just enjoy okay?”

”O-O-Okay Mikey.”

”So it’s settled then, Sunday, we all go to the carnival with Ryan. You guys each think of what you want to experience with him and e-mail it to me, so I can set everything up properly. Ryan, come over on Saturday so we can choose an outfit for you.”

Everyone nodded then Bob looked at his watch.

”Fuck, I have to get home. I promised I would clean the garage out.”

”Oh, man, I am supposed to be helping my dad with getting the garden ready.”

Bob and Ray put on their hoodies and left. Gerard looked at Frank.

”Do you have to be home?”

”Nah, mom is still working, and dad is on a business trip.”

”Cool, wanna play some COD?”

”Yeah, but I get the first controller.”

”No way man, the split screen messes me up, I have to have it.”

”Geeze Gee, you don’t always have to be on top.”

”Yes, I do Mikey, you know I like it better and…”

Gerard stopped arguing with his brother when he heard Frank squeak. Both boys turned to see him looking down at his feet.

”It’s okay Mikey… I don’t mind being on the bottom.”

The room was quiet for a moment then Ryan spoke, making everyone jump.

”I should get going too.”

”I’ll walk you out.”

Mikey grabbed his hoodie, and helped Ryan on with his jean jacket then headed to the back door. It was easier for Ryan to get home that way. Gerard turned back to Frank and smiled softly.

”Are you sure you don’t mind Frankie?”

”Yeah, Gee. I know you will watch my back and take good care of me.”

”Yeah, I will.”

Gerard wanted to do or say more, but Frank was already heading into the living room where the console was. He turned to Gerard and gave him one of his best smiles.

”You coming Gee?”

”Right behind you Frankie.”

 

*

*

*

   
_***Mixed POV***_  
 

Mikey arrived at the carnival with Gerard and Frank. They went to the entrance gate to wait for the others.

”So what’s Ryan going to wear today?”

Both Gerard and Frank looked at Mikey who just shrugged.

”Actually I don’t know. He wanted to pick out the outfit himself this time.”

”Really? That’s interesting.”

”What’s interesting?”

Ray and Bob were walking up to them.

”That Mikey did not dress Ryan this time.”

Ray and Bob looked at Mikey blankly.

”What? He wanted to pick it out and…”

”Hey guys.”

Mikey lost his words as Ryan walked toward them. He was wearing a lace halter top with an open button blouse of a gauzy material. His shorts were attached to suspenders which ran over his top. It was cute and perfect for him. And it was all black.

”Wow Ryan, you look really good.”

Ryan blushed at the compliment. He walked up to Mikey and stood in front of him.

”Did I do good Mikey?”

”Yeah, you did really good Ry.”

”Sweet, so who goes first?”

Frank bounced in front of them, and Mikey took out the little book from his pocket.

”Well if we go in order, Ray, Bob, Frank, and last Gee.”

Ryan nodded and turned to Ray.

”So Ray, what would you like to do?”

Ray looked away shyly.

”Uh, I thought we could go get our picture taken. I would want to do that with a girl as a souvenir.”

”Okay, let’s go then. Bye boys.”

Ray and Ryan walked off, leaving the rest of them with their mouths still hung open. Mikey was the first one to break the stupor.

”Okay, so we have a bit of time. Go off and have fun. Oh, and Bob, I will call you when it’s your turn.”

Bob nodded and wandered off in search of food. Mikey sat down with his sidekick and began texting. Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

”Hey Frankie, let’s go hit some games.”

”Okay Gee.”

   
_***Ryan***_

”So do you have a background in mind?”

Ryan looked at all the different styles and then turned back to Ray.

“I like this one with the Ferris wheel in the background.”

Ray nodded and opened the curtain so that Ryan could enter the booth with him. There was only one chair to sit on in the already cramped booth, and Ray looked nervous. Ryan took his hand and had him sit down. He then perched on his lap.

“Is this okay?”

“Y-Y-Yeah, sure, it’s great… I mean not great, but… fuck.”

Ryan circled his arms around Ray’s shoulders and lightly stroked his neck.

“Ray, relax, it’s just me. Just pretend that I am Christa, and it will be easier.”

Ryan felt Ray relax a little under his touch. He then leaned over and pushed the button to start the machine after dropping a few quarters in. The machine came to life, and asked them what background they wanted. Ryan choose the Ferris wheel, and they were then instructed to take up position in front of the X on the floor. Ryan bent over to search for it, but did not see it.

“Hey Ray do you see the…”

That was all he got out because Ray shot out of the chair and pushed him against the wall. Ray boxed Ryan in on both sides, and leaned in quickly to capture his mouth. The kiss was heated, and nothing like Ray usually is. Ryan gasped for air, and Ray invaded his mouth with his tongue, exploring everywhere. When Ray finally needed air he moved away to bite at Ryan’s jaw lightly and trail kisses to the crook of his neck.

“God Ryan, you, you, just look so good in this, and you bent over in front of me, and your ass was perfect, and I just had too…”

Ray pushed his thigh between Ryan’s legs and he gasped because he did not realize he got so hard so fast. He groaned as Ray increased the pressure. Meanwhile the flash of the camera was going off every few minutes, but Ryan could care less. As much as he wanted him to keep going, he had to get Ray to stop. He did not have a change of clothes and this outfit would definitely show a stain over his crotch. 

“Ray. Ray, you gotta, I mean the…”

“Hey, you guys done it there or what?” 

Ray jumped away from Ryan as Mikey pounded on the outside of the booth. The flashes had stopped and the pictures were over. Ryan quickly composed himself, and fixed his hair in the warped scratched mirror that was provided by the carnival on the wall. Mikey swiftly parted the curtain and looked in. 

“So, how did they come out?” 

Ray tried to grab the small sheet sticking out of the opening first, but Mikey was closer. He studied them and laughed. 

“Man you guys suck. You are only half in the frame each time. Did you not find the X?” 

Ryan and Ray looked at the pics, and saw that it was mostly Ray’s hair because of where he had pushed Ryan against the wall. 

“I guess it was just dumb luck huh?” 

“Yeah, well times up Toro, I have to get little miss sunshine to Bob.” 

“Bye Ray, I had fun even though the pics did not come out.” 

Ray waved as Mikey pulled him out through the curtain and into the sunshine. They walked for a bit till they got close to the haunted house, and Ryan could see Bob waving. Suddenly Mikey stopped him and spun him around. He studied Ryan then pressed his finger into the side of the boy’s neck. Ryan jumped away when the pain hit. He reached up and touched his neck, and Mikey gave him a hard look. 

“Missed your mark huh? Seems like Ray did not miss marking you.” 

Ryan blushed, and without another word ran away from Mikey to Bob. 

“Hey, ready to go in?” 

“Sure Bob.” 

Bob took Ryan’s hand then led him into the entrance of the haunted house. It was well put together and very spooky. There were eerie things hanging from the ceiling and ahead of them. Ryan heard screaming from the girls accompanying the guys. He pushed into Bob’s side, and Bob put a protective hand around his waist. 

“I got you kiddo, no worries.” 

Ryan laughed and playfully shoved at Bob’s chest. 

"Kiddo? Who you calling kiddo? I am three months older than you!” 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just… You know you’re all… and well…”

Ryan laughed as Bob flailed his arms around, searching for the right words when he knew what Bob was getting at. It was fun to watch him squirm a little. That was until they walked by what looked like a lone barrel, and a man popped out of it with fangs dripping blood. The ghoul grabbed for Ryan as he screamed in fright. 

“I vant to suck your blood… Hey, you’re kind of cute, can I have your phone number?” 

Bob grabbed Ryan back and pushed the guy away. 

“No way man, she’s with me, got it?’ 

“Okay, okay geeze.” 

The guy went back in his barrel, and Bob turned back to Ryan. Ryan was momentarily dazed by the shove from Bob, and although he did not mean it, he pushed him away hard enough for Ryan to hit the ground. When he landed, the soda that he had drunk before he arrived at the carnival decided to make itself known. 

“Ryan are you okay?” 

“Yes… No, uh, I gotta go.” 

Ryan got up and ran to the nearest exit door. He heard Bob calling after him, but he just kept going with his eyes darting around, searching for the sign that said…

“Yes!”

Ryan did not even think about how he was dressed, he ran into the men's room and into the closest stall. He could barely get the tight shorts and panties down fast enough, curse the suspenders, before he dribbled on them both as he sat down. He sighed at the relief, but looked at the now slightly damp underwear and sighed. Mikey was going to kill him. 

“No, I’m not going to kill you, but you scared the shit out of Bob. He thought he did something wrong.” 

Ryan jumped as the voice of Mikey answered him from the other side of the door. He did not even realize he spoke out loud. The circle style lock began to turn from the outside, and the door opened to show Mikey standing there, leaning on the door frame. He had a flat round disk in his hand. Ryan looked at him, and he shrugged. 

“It’s a Clout piece from when Gee and I used to play. He would lock himself in the bathroom at school a lot when he got upset, so I started carrying one around when I found out they were the right size to open the stall door. So what happened?” 

Ryan explained everything to Mikey, and he nodded the whole time. 

“So the panties are ruined huh?” 

“Yeah, along with the shorts.” 

Mikey smiled and held up his messenger bag. 

“You are so lucky that I always come prepared.” 

Mikey pulled a skirt and a bag from the gift shop. Inside the bag was a pair of panties with the carnival logo on its ass. Ryan looked at Mikey, but he shrugged again. 

“They were on sale and I got the next size up so they were comfortable.” 

Ryan blushed and looked down. He really was ashamed of his new weight, even though Gerard said he looked good. Ryan felt a hand on his chin, and it was softly lifted till he was looking into Mikey’s eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We will fix this.” 

Ryan was about to protest when Mikey got on the ground on the dirty floor of the men’s bathroom, but then he stopped when Mikey reached out and slid the shorts and panties off of his knees, and down to the floor. He carefully lifted up each foot to remove the soiled garment completely. Mikey then held the panties open so that Ryan could step into them. He tugged on them till they were up to his knees again. Ryan sat there staring at Mikey, and even though it was nowhere near the right place to do so, he leaned forward and kissed him. If Mikey was bothered by where they were, he did not show it in the least bit. He placed his hands on Ryan’s thighs and pushed into the kiss. Ryan started to chase Mikey’s mouth, pressing harder and parting his lips to let Mikey know that he was open. Mikey moved his hands up Ryan’s thighs as he devoured Ryan, stealing his breath away. Ryan thinks they would have gone further, but the alarm on Mikey’s watch went off, and he broke the kiss to stop it. 

“Frank’s turn.” 

“Right, Frank’s turn.” 

Mikey helped Ryan stand up, and pulled the panties the rest of the way up. He then placed the skirt over his head and maneuvered it down to his waist. Mikey corrected the seams then smiled up at Ryan. 

"Showtime baby.” 

Ryan giggled and reached behind him to flush the toilet and both he and Mikey exited the stall, and the bathroom. Frank said he wanted to meet at the teacups, but when they got there, they did not see him. They stood waiting for a few minutes when Mikey’s phone went off. Mikey looked at the screen and saw it was Gerard calling. 

"Hey Gee, what’s up, have you seen Frank?” 

Mikey got a puzzled look on his face, and he took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. 

“Anything wrong with Gerard?” 

Mikey looked at Ryan and put the phone on speaker. Ryan listened and heard a smacking sound of some sort, like something was wet. Then he heard a voice. 

“Fuck Frankie, we can’t. We will be seen!” 

“Gee, we're over three hundred feet in the air. I doubt anyone can see us, and I am so hard right now, I could break concrete!” 

Mikey dropped his phone, and Ryan quickly caught it. They both looked up at the Ferris wheel, and noticed that towards the top one of the car’s windows was fogged up. Several groans came from the phone now in Ryan’s hand then Frank’s voice again. 

“Fuck Gee, you feel so good and tig…”

Ryan quickly hit the end button, and terminated the call as Mikey went pale. 

“They are fucking on the Ferris wheel.” 

“Yeah, it seems so.” 

Ryan looked at Mikey and smiled. 

“Well, I guess I lost my date.” 

Mikey was still staring at the Ferris wheel. Ryan got up from his crouched position and placed a hand on Mikey’s chest, bringing him back around. 

“So, did you have a place you wanted to practice for when you get a girlfriend?” 

Mikey looked down at Ryan and smiled. He took his phone back and slipped it in his pocket. Mikey then grabbed Ryan by the waist and pulled him in. 

“Yeah, my bedroom.” 

He leaned in, but instead of kissing Ryan, he ran his lips along his jaw and down to his neck. He latched on and sucked the delicate skin in till Ryan was pushing against him and sliding around his thigh. 

“Ah ah ah, Mikey, please, can we…”

Mikey pulled away again and smiled once more at Ryan. 

“You know what? I don’t think I need the practice after all. You know why Ryan?” 

Ryan looked at Mikey with a little sadness in his eyes. He knew this whole thing would not last, and he would go back to being lonely again. He looked away from Mikey and swallowed hard, waiting for the words. 

“Because I already have it perfect.” 

Ryan looked back at Mikey with adoration in his eyes. 

“Ato no masuri Mikey?” 

“No, not anymore, and not ever again.” 

 


End file.
